Cracked Reflection
by Iridescentbeauty
Summary: For all his life Emmett has kept hidden that his parents are abusive alcoholics from the world. He has learned how to take care of himself and his younger sister Alice without anybody's help. But when abuse goes from bad to worse will Emmett break down and accept the help that he's so badly been needing? Warning: child abuse


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series or any songs used in this story.**

_**A/N: This story has been floating around in my head and finally got around to write this out. Hope you all enjoy this! Sorry about the grammatical errors, we don't all have our own editors!**_

**Warning: This story contains child abuse and strong language.**

* * *

Prologue

Hearing the soft creak of his bedroom floor boards Emmett McCarthy-Brandon turned from his desk. Standing in his bedroom door was his five year old sister, Alice. Her short mousey brown hair stuck out at odd angles and her favorite teddy bear with the pink bow-tie was clutched to her chest.

"Alice why are you still awake?" Emmett asked tiredly as he ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. He had been working on his English essay, which was due yesterday. "It's nearly one in the morning."

Without saying a word Alice walked over to her brother, swaying slightly, and crawled into his lap. Her rumpled up nightgown brushed softly against him as she turned to look up at him.

"I was asleep Emmett," she told him earnestly, "but mommy and daddy woke me."

Emmett let out a sigh while he wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. He had hopped that his sister hadn't heard the sound of glass shattering that had echoed through out the house twenty-minutes ago or their mother's screams or their father's drunken tyrants that had been plaguing their household. But Alice never did sleep through them.

"Did you do what I told you to do when they start arguing?" Questioned Emmett.

Alice nodded her head vigorously, "yes but their being extra mean!"

As if on quo the high pitched sound of their mother's voice tore through the house, " you piece of shit!" They heard her screech, " maybe if you weren't such a lazy son of a bitch, we'd have more money!"

"You shut your mouth, " their father fired back. "we would have more money if you had kept your god-damn legs together and not gone and had that god-damn affair with _my_ best friend and got knocked up with that bastard whore child!"

Emmett's head snapped down to look at his sister. Her face was buried into his shirt and her small hands were clutched around her ears.

"Shhh, it'll be alright." Emmett whispered soothingly while he gently rocked back and forth. Another ear piercing sound of beer bottles being thrown against the walls ripped through the house causing both siblings to jump.

"Emmett I'm scared." Alice whimpered softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

At the sight of his little sister trembling in his lap Emmett stood up abruptly, his sister still in his arms, and rested her gentle on his bed.

"Stay here," he told her firmly.

Alice nodded slightly, her brown eyes widened with fear.

Without another word Emmett turned and walked out his bedroom door. Quietly he made his way towards the living room where all the commotion was occurring. Ever step he took he could feel his pulse quicken, and he could feel sweat beads begin to form on his forehead.

The sight that greet him at the end of the hallway caused Emmett to stop dead in his tracks. Broken beer bottles were scattered all across the living room floor along with broken pieces of plates and cases. The cushions of the couch had been torn and thrown across the room so that that they laid limply against the fire place.

"We would only have one damn child to take care if you hadn't gotten knocked up!" Emmett father raged on, not noticing his son standing in the door way. He stood unbalanced near the fireplace clutching an almost empty beer bottle. His shirt was drenched in beer and his eyes were blood shot and unfocused.

"Oh shut up!" Emmett's mother snapped back. She stat propped up on what was left of the couch, clutching her hole infested bathrobe to her skin. Emmett couldn't help but wince at the long cut stretched across her forehead, shuttering at thought of how she got it.

" It's not like I don't know that you go to that god-damn bar every night to hook with God knows how many sluts!" Emmett's mother continued accusingly.

"Well I've never come back pregnant!" Emmett's father shot back while he slammed his beer down on the near by table.

"Because you can't!" Emmett's mother cried in dismay.

Emmett silently began to back away from the living room in disgust. When he was three years old he began to expect both of his parents to be drunk by four in the afternoon. It was only when he was six years old did he discover that his was not a normal thing to expect.

"Just shut your fu-" Emmett father stopped in mid-sentence as the sound of glass crunching beneath Emmett's shoe seemed to echo across the room.

"What the hell are staring at boy?" His father spat at him.

"N-nothing," Emmett stammered while quickly shifting his eyes down to the floor.

"Don't lie to me boy."

Emmett's mother stared at her eight year old son in confusion. Her eyebrows were furred as if trying to remember who he was.

"It's just that..." Emmett began his eyes still directed towards the floor. " It's like one in the morning an Alice is trying to sleep..." He trailed off as he tried not to tremble

Emmett's father let out a bark of a laugh causing his son to jump. " Your out of your mind if you think I'd shut my mouth for that god-damn whore."

"She's not a whore." Emmett muttered underneath his breath.

Emmett's father froze in place, "what did you just say boy?" His eyes blazing.

Gathering up the last of his courage Emmett squared his shoulders and said, "I said Alice isn't a whore."

After the words left his mouth Emmett immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

A second of silence passed before Emmett's father yelled, " don't you lie to me boy!" His face reddening with fury.

"But I didn't!" Emmett whimpered. He look helplessly towards his mother only to see that she had passed out.

"Alice isn't a whore? That's the biggest God damn lie I've heard!" Emmett's father bellowed while grabbed a piece of broken glass of the fireplace and thrusted it at his son. Emmett ducked as fast as he could but even as he did he could feel the sharp pain of the glass slicing his face.

Emmett rose quickly to retreat back to his room but the sudden pain of a fist contracting with his left side of his face caused him to stumble back down to the ground.

Tears threatened to overspill as he clutched the side of his face in pain. His father stood looming over him silently.

"Your pathetic." He spat at Emmett as he walked past him.

It was only after did he hear the sound of his parents bedroom click shut did Emmett rise from where he was sprawled and scrambled back towards his own room.

Locking the door Emmett slowly turned to face his sister who laid curled up on his bed. He winced slightly as he saw his sister's eyes widen at the sight of him. Without saying a word to her Emmett knelt in front his bed and began to rummage underneath it.

"Emmy what are you doing?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Looking for these," Emmett told her as he emerged from beneath his bed with two packs of glow-in-the-dark star packages held triumphantly in his hands.

"Go in my closet and stick this on one of the walls," he instructed her.

Puzzled Alice slide off his bed and took one of the packages from her brother's outstretched hand and waddled to his closet.

Before he joined her Emmett grabbed a blanket that had shining stars scattered across it that lay abandoned on his floor and duck tape off his desk.

Unspeaking Emmett tapped the blanked across one of the corners in his closet while his sister watched wordless behind him. Smiling assuringly at her Emmett hopped on a small stool that he had thrown carelessly in there the day before and began sticking more stars onto the ceiling.

"Go get the pillows and blanket off my bed will ya?" He asked his sister cheerily, ignoring the throbbing pain that was growing on the side of his head.

"Ok," Alice replied and left the small place.

Once he had stuck the last star onto the ceiling he stepped down to see that Alice had strategically placed the pillows and blankets on the floor.

"Perfect," he told her. Smiling broadly Emmett closed the door of the closet. At once the closet was filled with the soft light of the the glowing stars that shined softly all around the siblings.

"Wow," Alice whispered softly. Her small mouth was opened in a small "O" while she stared memorized at the small galaxy that shined before her.

Even though his left side of his face was throbbing and he could feel blood dropping down his cheek, Emmett's chest swelled with happiness at the awestruck look his sister held.

"Whenever mom and dad start to argue," Emmett told her as he sat down on the pile of comfy pillows, "we'll come in here." Motioning for her to come sit on his lap he continued, "whenever you feel sacred I want you to come in here and close your eyes and pretend your a million miles away from here."

Alice nodded sleepily as she rested her head against her brothers chest. Gently wrapping his arms around her Emmett began to sing;

_I'm lying on the moon_

_My dear, I'll be there soon_

_It's a quiet starry place_

_Time's we're swallowed up_

_In space we're here a million miles away_

_There's things I wish I knew_

_There's no thing I keep from you_

_It's a dark and shiny place_

_But with you my dear_

_I'm safe and we're a million miles away_

_We're lying on the moon_

_It's a perfect afternoon_

_Your shadow follows me all day_

_Making sure that I'm okay and_

_We're a million miles away_

As Emmett softly sang the last verse of the song he looked down sleepily to see that Alice had fallen asleep. Smiling tiredly Emmett snuggled deeper into the cushy pillows and rested his head against the wall. As he closed his eyes he told himself he would get up clean up his cut and finish that essay , he just needed to rest his eyes for a few minutes. Emmett never did finish that essay.

* * *

**_A/N: So that's the first part of this story, I feel like the ending got a bit to o cheesy and mushy but I really wanted to include The Moon Song in this chapter. If you can't already tell this story will be filled with a far amount of hurt/comfort and angst so if you like that kind of stuff please stick around! I would love to get some feed back so feel free to leave a review! _**


End file.
